Anna Korolenko
Anna Korolenko 'D. O. B: '''October, 10th 1989 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York City, New York '''Occupation: '''Social Worker '''Power (If DNA Alternate): 'Neurocognitive Deficit Personality Anna is a very loving and caring person that loves all living creatures from the smallest insect to the largest of mammals. It doesn’t matter how cute or ugly the thing is she still cares about it. She doesn’t like when people bully or hurt others though she isn’t one to often get in the middle of a confrontation preferring to tell someone about it in order for them to stop it. She’s very soft spoken often having to repeat herself multiple times before people understand her. This can often lead to her becoming frustrated. That is one of the few occasions where she will get mad normally she’ll manage to calm herself down or walk away from whatever is causing her grief. Anne keeps her rage built up inside of her instead of letting it go like most people. This rage normally results in her releasing it upon someone who most likely doesn’t deserve it. History Anna was born the daughter of a successful soviet scientist and an average homemaker in Novosibirsk, Russia. She and her older sister lived the good life until nearly two years after her birth when the Soviet Union fell. The dissolution of the Soviet Union caused Anna’s family to fall on very difficult times. Her father lost his job and it slowly began difficult for the family to survive. In a state of constant depression her father began to drink constantly. On night in a drunken fit of rage he returned home and attacked her and her sister. In an act for survival her ability activated and put her entire family into a deep comatose. Not having any other surviving family Anna was forced into a orphanage for violent and disturbed children. She was stuck in that orphanage for nearly 10 years in the orphanage before tales of her occasionally causing fellow orphans to faint or worse caught the eye of the Pinehearst Company. A Pinehearst representative approached her and explained that she wasn’t the only person with a “gift” and that there were in fact many others like her. She explained that Pinehearst could help her with the ability so that she would never be forced to hurt someone again. She wasn’t sure if it was the promise to help with her abilities or the fact that she wanted to get the heck out of that orphanage but, she quickly accepted. While at Pinehearst she learned much about her abilities and about other people with them. Her life was good however; living at Pinehearst did come with its drawbacks. Anna was forced to go through daily mental exercises with her ability that caused her a great amount of stress and pain but, as the exercises increased the stress and pain decreased. She imagined that she would be able to live there forever and maybe one day help people like her. That was until one night she was awoke by a loud noise. After investigating she learned that the complex was being destroyed and that she would have to escape. She awoke her fellow Pineheart “test subjects” and most of them managed to escape. Not having anywhere else to gone Anna was for the time being homeless. She knew that she couldn’t simply go to an orphanage she knew she had to find some way to survive. She worked various odd jobs while living wherever she could in order to save enough for a small New York apartment. After several months of hard work and barely eating Anna managed to get a small apartment in Queens. No longer wanting to preform grueling tasks she decided to get a real job so she hastily looked for employment. She managed to find a job waiting at a restaurant. One night when coming home from work she was ambushed by a group of men in her apartment. At first she thought them to be simple burglars until, she saw how heavily equipped they were. She knew the reason they were here, it was her ability. She managed to stop two of the men but, the third managed to subdue her. She was hauled off to Building 26 with many other specials like her. And that’s where she stayed for many months until, she was freed when Building 26 was brought down by a group of specials. After managing to return home she learned that both her job and her home were no longer her’s. She couldn’t simply tell her landlord and boss what had happened so she just dealt with what she was handed. Not knowing what else to do she decided to take what money she had left and enroll in college. She enrolled at Hunter College for social work and even managed to get enough money grants to live on campus. She decided that she didn’t have enough money to both go to school and eat so she again got a job waiting at a restaurant. The years flew by and her life went fairly uneventful. But, she managed to graduate, get a job, and move into a small apartment in Brooklyn with her newly adopted kitty Jamie. Theme Song Category:Canons